


Don't F*ck With What is His

by Heartithateyou



Series: Coming Together [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GOING STEADY, Gay, M/M, Protective Billy, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: When Steve starts feeling like an idiot in class, Billy intervenes.Who knew Billy had a protective side?





	Don't F*ck With What is His

He couldn’t stop thinking about Billy.

Ever since that afternoon at the library, all he could think about was the other man. How good he looked in those jeans, how he just wanted to run his hands through his hair, how he just wanted to kiss him again and again. He could feel himself trying not to smile at the memory, he didn’t want to seem like a total loon in English class.

He unconsciously found himself running his fingers over the hickey Billy had given him, blushing at the mark Billy had left on him.

“Harrington, what do you think is the symbolism of the green light?” His teacher asks, pulling him out of his reverie. 

“Ughhhhhh love?” He guesses, not even 100% sure what they were talking about.

He hears a laugh go around the classroom and immediately feels himself shrink into his chair. He tries not to blush as he starts berating himself in his head, he feels so dumb and small he wishes he could just disappear.

Turns out king Steve is just a big, dumb jock.

“Not quite Steven, maybe you should pay more attention to the subject material.” His teacher says in a condescending tone. 

He bites his cheek as he tries to stop the cutting remarks from letting out any cutting remarks.

“Actually, I’d argue it does symbolize love.” A voice suddenly says from the back of the classroom.

Steve immediately turns and his eyes lock with Billy’s, trying not to break out into a sudden smile.

Billy gives him a half-smirk, before directing his gaze back too his teacher’s.

“Mr.Hargrove, I believe this is the first time you’ve spoken in my class. Please, enlighten us all with your theory.” Their teacher replies in a condescending voice. No wonder Billy never spoke in class, this guy was a total prick.

“Gladly. I’m sure you’ll agree with the common interpretation that the green light is supposed to represent hope to Gatsby, a constant in his life that he cannot reach yet is always with him. For Gatbsy, this is the hope for love, more specifically Dairy, always within his sight but never within his reach. So the green light not only represents hope, but love and the constant desire for what he can’t have.” Billy says smugly, crossing his arms as he does.

“Well….” Their teacher begins before clearing his throat and flicking through the book in his hand. While their teacher is distracted, Billy gives Steve a wink that makes him blush all the way down to his neck.

“I guess I would have to agree with that interpretation.” Their teacher finally stutters, admitting defeat.

“So I guess then you’d have to admit Steve isn’t as dumb as you seem to think he is, maybe he just has a different way of interpreting things.” Billy says, his voice gruff. 

“Careful Mr.Hargrove, you’re treading on thin ice.” He says in a steely tone.

“Sorry if other people having different interpretations is too difficult for you to consider, maybe that’s why you’re teaching at some shitty high school in bum fuck Indiana.” Billy says with a sneer.

“That’s it Hargrove, detention.” Their teacher says, suddenly snapping.

“And you wonder why he never feels like talking in your class.” He hears himself say before he can stop himself. He blushes immediately as everyone turns to stare at him.

Fuck ‘em, let them stare.

“Well, since you feel like standing up for your friend, I’m sure you won’t mind spending detention with him them.” 

“Gladly.” He says, feeling his palms start to sweat at his uncharacteristic boldness. Sure, he’d never been a model student before, but he’d never really been much of a trouble maker before either.

“Wonderful. Pick up your detention slips on your way out. Enjoy your time together for the next week.” Their teacher says, his eyes cold.

“A week? That’s bull-“ Billy starts before the bell cuts him off. With one final glare at the teacher, Billy is out of his seat and stomping out of the classroom before Steve can even blink. He snatches the detention slip out of their teachers hand and looks like he’s about to add some snappy comment before he thinks better of it and rushes out of the room.

Steve quickly collects his books and heads out of the room, rushing after the other man. He grabs the slip and tries to throw a glare at their teacher, but he’s sure it isn’t quite as crushing as Billy’s was.

He rushes into the hall and just catches Billy as he turns down a hallway, headed towards the gym and the locker rooms.

He practically has to sprint down the hall to catch him, following him into the locker room.

“Hey, you got out of there fast. Everything okay?” He asks, his voice slightly breathless.

Billy suddenly lunges out and punches a locker, the crash echoing around the empty locker room.

“Fucking prick.” Is all Billy says as he unfurls his fist and shakes it out, his jaw tense.

“I’m sorry about the detention, maybe we could talk to him about lessening it-“ Steve starts, feeling like he dragged Billy into all of this.

“Not that, I don’t give a fuck about that. The guy’s an asshole for making you feel like you’re dumb. Like he’s some genius, bet that dick’s never had an original thought.” Billy mutters, softly massaging his damaged hand.

“You… you’re mad at him for that?” He asks softly, a little shocked. He was so used to it, to people insinuating he wasn’t smart that it was strange to him that someone would be that upset about it.

“Fuck yeah I am. He had no right making you feel like shit.” Billy says through a clenched jaw.

“Billy…” He says, taking a step towards the other man. He reaches his hands out slowly and takes Billy’s hand in his examining it closely. There were a couple of cuts and it definitely needed ice, he swears he can practically see it swelling, “You didn’t have to do that. And you’re going to need some ice for your knuckles.”

“I did, I’m not going to sit there and watch someone make you feel like shit. And it’ll be fine, I’ve had worse.” Billy says, attempting a half smile that doesn’t exactly meet his eyes.

“I know you have. But just let me go run and get some for you. Let me take care of you. It’s the least I can do after you stood up for me.” He says gently, massaging Billy’s hand as he does.

“You don’t have to do that.” Billy mutters softly. His anger seems to have melted away and his jaw has finally unclenched.

“I know. And you didn’t either. I want to. I want to take care of you.” He says gently, looking deep into Billy’s eyes.

“Who knew Steve Harrington was such a softee.” Billy says with a smirk.

“Who knew Billy Hargrove was such a overprotective boyfriend?” He says with a laugh. He suddenly feels Billy go tense again and he realizes what he said.

“Did you just call me your” Billy starts before Steve rushes to cut him off.

“I’m sorry, it slipped, I know I’m not your boyfriend, that was stupid-“ He’s then cut off by Billy kissing him, deep and urgent.

“No it wasn’t. I liked it. Be my boyfriend Stevie.” Billy says with a smirk, still so near he can feel his breath ghosting against his skin.

“Okay.” Steve says, unable to help the smile that breaks out on his face. Here was cynical, rude Billy Hargrove asking him to go steady.

“Okay. And you might have been right about the ice, my hand is fucking killing me.” Billy says with a laugh, holding his hand against his chest.

“I’ll go run to the nurse and grab some for my boyfriend.” He says, unable to stop himself.

“You are such a fucking cheese ball Harrington.”

“Your cheese ball Hargrove.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Part four of the series will be coming soon!


End file.
